


Shutter

by ithinkitscalleddestiel, orphan_account, prcfound



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal, Angst, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Dean, Comedy, Destiel - Freeform, Dirty Talk, Dom Castiel, Dom/sub, Eye Sex, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Impala Sex, Love, M/M, Masturbation, Oral, Phone Sex, Photographer!Au, Photographer!Dean, Power Bottom, Riding, Rimming, Romance, Sexting, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Smut, Sub Dean, Top Cas, Topping from the Bottom, Voice Kink, destiel au, freeform destiel, hidden tattoos, laughing during sex, photographer!cas, pictures during sex, rom com
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-04-12 21:03:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4494621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ithinkitscalleddestiel/pseuds/ithinkitscalleddestiel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account, https://archiveofourown.org/users/prcfound/pseuds/prcfound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Photographer Castiel Novak was hired to do a simple wedding. He's done hundreds of weddings, seen hundreds of couples say "I do" and live happily ever after. But Castiel has never gotten to say those words, or experience it for himself. On the night of Sam Winchester's wedding, Castiel meets the other photographer at the wedding. The older brother of the groom. Dean Winchester.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Weddings Bells

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have edited the chapters a bit because my writing style has changed so much and it was absolutely awful before so bear with me.

"I can't," Lisa said, running down the aisle out of the church, leaving a groom dazed and confused.

* * *

 

"I do," Sam said, tears brimming his eyes.

Shutter.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife."

Flash.

As Sam and Jess kissed, Castiel snapped a long string of shots, making sure to get the best possible angle he could. He tried to get the bridesmaids and groomsmen reactions. The maid of honor. The best man- who had big green eyes wet with tears that Castiel could not resist taking a picture of.

 Shutter.

One by one the bridal party made their way down the aisle, holding hands and smiling, soon making it outside to watch the very cliche 'Just Married' limo pull out of the church's parking lot.

* * *

 

“I now pronounce you husband and wife”

Dean looked at how happy his brother was, and for a moment he remembered his wedding day- granted the bride decided “I do” was too fucking difficult to say and ran out on him, but this, this was so much better. Watching his brother finally be married to the girl he loved. That’s all Dean could really want for him.

A flash made Dean turn his attention elsewhere. Dean looked at the camera, and his gaze traveled to the man behind it. Dean forced his eyes away from the photographer. After all, it’s not like he has never seen a fucking photographer before. Hell, he is one.

 

As Sam held hands with Jess down the aisle, Dean walked close behind linking arms with Jess’s bridesmaid Charlie and went down the rows and rows of family and friends.

Dean passed the other photographer, making sure to give him a once over before he made it out the doors of the church. Dean followed the bridal party out to the parking lot, watching as his little brother opened the limo door for his new wife. Dean watched them pull out, heading to the reception.

“Winchester! Think you can spare a ride for little ole’ Bradbury?” Charlie asked, batting her eyelashes.

Dean chuckled. “Get in the car you nerd.”

“I knew you loved me,” Charlie said jumping into the bench seat.

“In your dreams,” Dean said, a smirk toying his lips.

Minutes pass. Dean makes Charlie listen to his old cassettes, and after Charlie complained for ten minutes she finally got used to it. When the car finally got quiet except for the occasional guitar solo, Charlie spoke once again.

“Did you see that other photographer?” She asked, eyebrows wiggling.

Dean sighs, as Charlie was always like this. If she caught Dean checking someone out in the slightest she would bother him about it. He came out as bisexual a while after Lisa ran off, and ever since Charlie has been trying every opportunity to get the guy boned. Don't get him wrong, he was thankful in every way that she supported him in his coming out, along with the rest of his family, but she did get carried away at times. 

She tries to hook him up, but she usually ends up just scoring for herself. Like when she asked Dean to be her “wingman” and finding out she already left with a girl leaving Dean to be hit on by dudes pushing 45. Or when they went to a club and Charlie’s girlfriend Gilda decided it was best to invite her gay guy friends (who drank like the world was ending) just for her and Charlie’s amusement. Charlie broke it off with Gilda shortly after.

All in all, Dean hasn’t found one that was close to being more than a one night stand. He also has come to the conclusion that Charlie _really_ didn’t know men, and he would not take her suggestions anymore. 

“Hey, dumbass. I’m talking here.” Charlie said, flicking Dean’s cheek.

“Ow, you bitch, and yeah I saw him,” Dean said rubbing his face.

“Aaaaaannd?” Charlie said wiggling her eyebrows.

“What?" Dean asked.

Charlie gave him a look. “Are you really gonna do that to me?”

Dean shrugged. “I don’t know what you’re trying to get at Bradbury,” he said, eyes, on the road.

“You can't act like you didn't like what you saw, I mean you were only checking out the photographers tight ass, and by the way, I can totally help you score if you want," She said matter-of-factly. 

Dean huffed a laugh, "Yeah ok Charlie, like you trying to land me a guy has ever worked out well before," he rolled his eyes.

"Im great at getting you dick, you ass." She said, pouting. "Now will you please just answer my question? Did you like what you saw?"

Dean groaned, “Yeah okay Charlie, yes, I liked what I saw. But a guy who looks like that isn’t into dick I'm telling you,”

“How would you know? Maybe he is?” Charlie said, turning her body around the bench seat so she was facing Dean.

“Because you can tell from the roughness of him, I guess, I don't know. Honestly even if I was sure he was gay I wouldn’t hit on him at my brother’s wedding!”

“Dean, seriously? Like Sam is gonna give a shit? It’s a wedding, not a funeral. Plus 98% of the time people end up finding a fuck buddy for the night. Have you never been to a wedding Dean?” Charlie paused. “How about we make a bet?” Charlie’s smirk was almost terrifying.

“Fine Charles you’re on, how much are we talking?” Dean looked over at his red headed friend.

“Oh Winchester, you think this bet has to do with money?” Charlie said voice going low.

Dean’s brow furrowed. “What do you mean..?”

Charlie shook her head. “Do you remember New Years Eve, about... three years ago?” Charlie asked, if her smirk was scary before, now it was one notch below shitting your pants.

Dean swallowed. “You didn’t.”

“Oh I did.”

* * *

 

_Dean was utterly drunk. Like ‘three drinks ago was too much’ drunk. Charlie would slip him a water every few drinks or so, just so he wouldn’t pass out on her._

_When Charlie was going to force Dean to leave, she couldn’t find him anywhere. He missed the ball drop, and even after that he was still gone. Worriedly, she searched the house, bathrooms closets and all. Eventually, she found him upstairs in a bedroom, passed out ass-up on the carpet._

_So the obvious thing to do was take a picture._

* * *

 

“You didn’t” Dean repeated. “You... took a picture- Wait are you fucking blackmailing me to flirt with the photographer?”

“Nice to see that you’ve caught up there bucko.” Charlie laughed.

“Charlie don’t you dare.”

“Ah but you see Dean, you’re going to talk to that hottie photographer, mostly because deep, deep down you really want his dick in your ass, and also,” Charlie deadpanned, “Because if you don’t I guess I’m going to have to hack into the slideshow we are showing in a few hours and ‘accidentally’ put it in there.”

Her smirk was sickening.

“Do we have a deal Dean Winchester?”

Dean pulled into the reception venue and shut off the engine. He turned towards Charlie on the bench seat of the Impala, “Fuck you Bradbury, yes, we have a goddamn deal.”

* * *

 

Castiel got to the reception rather quickly, considering he was one of the last to leave. He pulled into the hall and gathered his equipment, setting up in the main room.

In pairs of twos and threes, guests started arriving. 

Castiel took pictures of the children running around, some centerpieces and tables.

Hours pass, hundreds of pictures were taken. Checking his camera, Castiel noticed that he needed more pictures of the bridal party. As Castiel walked over to the table dedicated to the close family and the party, his eyes locked with the green ones located next to the maid of honor and Sam. Castiel knew the man's relation to Sam, but he did not know his name. He made a mental note to find out later.

Eyes were planted firmly on his until he came face to face with him. As if a switch flipped, the green-eyed man had his gaze anywhere but his own blue eyes.

“I’m just going to take a few pictures if that’s okay?” Castiel addressed the party, all of them nodding. Castiel put on a sarcastic smile, “Say cheese.”

* * *

 

Dean saw him. Once he did, he didn’t stop staring. Even with the room growing dark, he could see his eyes. Then the man gravitated closer to Dean’s table. Dean didn’t break eye contact, nor did the man. Dean could feel Charlie’s gaze burning on but he did not dare break eye contact. He felt his pants grow tighter as the man came closer, and closer. When the man was finally at their table, Dean tore his gaze from him. He looked at Charlie, who pursed her lips in a disapproving line.

Dean missed what the man said, all he heard was the blood rushing through his ears, his heart thumping.

“Say cheese,” The gravelly voice said. Dean felt blood rush to a place that he did not want to have to worry about at a time like this.

Dean must have been looking like an idiot, because when Charlie shoved him and gave him an icy stare he realized that the blue eyed man asked him a question. He could barely hear what the man said, all he heard was the blood rushing through his ears, his heart thumping.

“I- I’m sorry I didn’t hear you,” Dean apologized.

The man chuckled. “I was just asking if I could take a picture of the best man and groom."

“Oh, yeah- yeah of course.” Dean reddened.

“Thank you” Castiel smiled.

Trying to hide what the blue-eyed man created Dean carefully adjusted himself and hoped that no one noticed.

Sam cleared his throat. “Ah, Dean, you gonna come over here or..?”

“Um, Yeah Sammy.” Dean chuckled.

“Just...smile.” Castiel said, swallowing a lump in his throat and smiling. 

 

 

* * *

 _How stupid could I be?_  Castiel always kept his work strictly professional, and now here he is wanting to flirt at a wedding with the best man. He definitely did not drop his voice lower to see how he would react. He definitely did not brush shoulders and hands with Dean when he showed him and Sam the pictures he took. No, definitely not. But there was no reason for any of it, Dean was obviously straight. I mean look at him. He’s too... He’s just not.

Castiel took his pictures, thanking Sam and everyone before turning and walking away, his face still flush.

The wedding was winding down, parents and children were leaving, saying goodbye to Sam and Jess, and piling into their cars. Castiel saw some groomsmen go home with random bridesmaids, the classic one night stand of the bridal party members.

Castiel needed a drink, badly.

He proceeded up to the bar, loosely holding his camera in one hand. He had to admit, he was exhausted. Castiel sat at the tiny bar, and ordered a beer. He put his camera on the table, he was too tired to even go through the pictures he took. Castiel took a swig of his beer, and swirled the bottle around making its contents create a whirlpool.

“Is this seat taken?” a voice said, it’s deep gruffness caught Castiel off balance.

“No it’s n-” Castiel looked up. _Shit._

* * *

 

“Oh Winchester!” Charlie called from across the room.

“Charlie, what do you want?”

“You know Dean, other than the hardcore eye fucking earlier, I haven’t seen you talk much to that Castiel guy.”

“You know his name?”

“I, might have talked to him earlier?”

“Charlie. You didn’t.”

“Well someone had to!” Which I have to remind you of your consequences if you don’t hit on the guy…”

“First of all, I didn’t think you were actually serious about that picture, and second of all, everyone is leaving anyway.”

“Oh Dean, you may have been late enough so i couldn't sneak it into the slideshow, but you do realize that there is this amazing thing called social media right?”

“Fuck.”

“Go.”

Dean scoped out the ballroom, trying to find Castiel. When he was about to call it quits, that’s when he saw the camera on the bar-the owner, sitting with a beer. Dean’s stomach flipped. He really didn’t want to embarrass himself, let alone try and flirt and have it go successfully.

Fuck it.

“Is this seat taken?” Dean said, eyes roaming over the man’s body.

“No it’s n-” He looked up. “not.”

“Good.” Dean choked out. The bartender came over and took Dean’s order, getting his a rum and coke.

Dean outstretched his hand, “Dean Winchester.”

Castiel returned the gesture, shaking Dean’s hand with his own. “Castiel Novak.”

* * *

Dean laughed at Castiel’s joke about Gabriel, Castiel’s brother who would always pull pranks at weddings and parties like this.

“Cas I can’t believed he did that.” Dean said, taking another sip from his beer.

“Cas?” Castiel asked.

“Oh yeah, sorry do you not like that? It’s just that ‘Castiel’ is such a mouthful.”

“You’re goddamn right I’m a mouthful,” Cas said, straight-faced.

Dean choked on his beer. “Are you really?” Dean questioned. There it was. His pants were beginning to tighten again.

Castiel lowered his voice to an almost growl. “Do you need to find out?” He asked, eyebrows questioning Dean. Castiel skimmed his body over, eyes staring longer at the increasing bulge in Dean’s pants. Cas met Dean’s eyes again.

Dean swallowed. “God yes.”


	2. He Wasn't Lying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas fulfills his promise, and fulfills Dean. So to speak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made the room number the episode Cas was introduced because I thought it was a cute little touch idk.  
> Also, thank you to everyone who has read this so far, your comments have been overwhelming, so there isn't a doubt in my mind that we will continue to write this fic. As promised, here's the woohoo we were all hoping for.  
> -corrina

Careful to not catch too many people’s eyes, Castiel slammed Dean against the ballroom's hotel door. It would have hurt if he wasn't drunk on pleasure and the fact that he was being touched in all the right places.

Cas's slightly chapped lips dragged from Dean's lips to his neck causing him to let out a quiet moan. Dean pulled away.

"We should probably go to the room, don’t you think?" he huffed, hair not nearly as messy as Cas's.

Cas and Dean stumbled to the elevator, only separating when the doors opened. They were hoping to find the elevator empty, but instead, out of anyone it could have been, it was a family. With two kids. Castiel glanced towards Dean, holding his hand out as if saying ‘You first.’

Cas watched Dean as he went into the elevator, hands covering his hard on. Castiel chuckled, not forgetting to stare at Dean’s ass on his way into the elevator.

Dean and Cas stood towards the corner of the elevator, Cas was leaning on the wall and Dean was in front of him. Castiel smirked to himself. Carefully watching the family, who were all on their phones anyway, not paying attention to him and Dean. Castiel used this to his advantage.

Castiel slowly took Dean’s hips into his hands, fingernails digging deep into them, leaving bruises for sure. Castiel guided Dean backwards slowly until his dick was rested in the cleft of Dean’s ass. He felt Dean shiver as his dick rubbed slowly up against him. Cas let out a low chuckle. Dean now prodded back his ass grinding into Castiel’s cock. Castiel let out a small quiet moan. Castiel leaned in by Dean’s ear lips brushing his lobe. “So needy huh Dean? Didn’t peg you for the submissive type… but I can definitely, work with that.” He growled.

Dean didn’t say a word.

* * *

The doors needed to open. Now. Or else these kids were going to be scarred for life.

Thankfully his prayers were answered. With Cas still somehow right behind him, his dick still adjoined to Dean’s ass, they made it out of the elevator, and onto Cas’s floor.

“Room 401.” He said in a tone that made Dean’s dick jump.

“Cas..” Dean choked out, pleasure making it hard to speak. “The door.”

Cas nodded and reached into his own back pocket to find the key card.

After seemingly forever, the door was opened. They walked in, pulling the door shut and now it was Dean's turn to have some fun. Cas set his camera down, quickly returning to Dean. Dean shoved Cas against the door, rutting against Castiel’s thighs. He was breathlessly kissed Cas, who was now panting and moaning Dean’s name.

"-Mph what are you doing?" Cas asked quietly but loud enough for Dean to hear.

" 'M taking you up on that offer from before," Dean smiled. Castiel kissed his mouth, hard. Teeth clattered. Tongues melted and twisted together. Dean kissed down Castiel’s neck, sucking hard marks into his skin. That drew a few moans out of Cas.  Dean moved to Cas's collarbone, biting and nipping, then rolling his tongue over the spots.

"...Dean, stop teasing," Castiel said pulling Dean's hair earning a moan.

He unbuttoned the first few buttons of Cas's shirt sucking lower and lower until all the buttons were undone. Dean moved back up Cas catching his lips before tugging the shirt off his shoulders.

“Let’s see if you mean what you said, hmm?” Dean mumbled, hands reaching down to Castiel’s bulge, squeezing it gently, earning a gasp from Cas.

“Dean, are you going to suck my dick or are you going to keep teasing me?”  Cas growled.

“Oh babe, you just wait.” Dean said, sucking in a breath before plunging Cas’s pants down to his ankles.

Dean pressed his mouth against Cas’s dick, leaving hot breaths and nipping his length.

“Dean..”

“Cas you’re so damn needy.” Dean chuckled.

“You think I’m needy Winchester?” Cas said through clenched teeth. “We’ll see about that.”

Dean took that as his cue, pulling off Cas’s boxers slowly watching Cas’s eyes as his dick came free, slapping his stomach.

_For a nerdy photographer, the guy was big._

‘I’m going to enjoy bottoming tonight.’ Dean thought to himself.

“Bed. Now.” Castiel growled, taking Dean’s hand and leading him to the bed.

Dean turned Castiel around, pushing him on the bed.

“Didn’t think you had that in you,” Cas said smirking up at Dean.

“Didn’t think you were telling the truth,” Dean said, smirking back.

Dean sat in between Cas’s legs, kissing up his thighs. Castiel combed his fingers in Dean’s hair tugging at all the right places.

Taking Castiel into his hand, Dean stroked him a few times, earning a low growl from the back of Castiel’s throat. Dean thumbed Cas’s slit, and Cas bucked his hips.

Leaning down, Dean tongued his slit, , then moving down his length until his nose hit Cas’s pelvis.

Dean moaned, vibrating making Castiel shiver.

“Believe me now Dean? Is me filling your mouth up enough proof?” Cas said, dominance lacing his voice.

Dean nodded, moving up and down Cas, drawing out raw moans and whimpers.

Cas was close, Dean could feel it. Cas was throbbing, a few more pumps and Cas would be done for.

Dean felt hands grab his hair, tugging him up. Dean came off Cas’s cock with a pop.

“We are doing much more than that.” Cas purred. “Strip.”

Dean did as he was told.

He was also glad he listened to Charlie.

 

* * *

Dean's thoughts were scattered when he heard that deep voice again.

"Lay down, Dean." Cas growled, satisfied when Dean quickly followed his instructions.

Dean was spread out, whimpering Cas's name every now and then.

"Get inside me already." Dean choked out as Cas came closer.

Cas chuckled and leaned down to kiss the man below him.

"Gotta prep you first, baby. Wouldn't wanna hurt that pretty little ass of yours now would I?" Cas whispered, sending shivers down Dean's spine.

"Who's the tease now?" Dean said under his breath. Cas walked back to get a condom and a packet of lube out of his wallet, from his slacks which were kicked off earlier.

Cas spread Dean's thighs further apart and laid himself between them, peppering kisses all over the green-eyed man's neck and chest.   
Cas put the condom on the table next to the bed. He tore open the lube and spread it on his fingers.   
Before Dean could tell Castiel to hurry up, the first finger was inserted passed the tight ring of muscle, continuing slowly. Cas heard a loud gasp come from Dean.

"Fuck, Dean you're so tight." Cas grit out through his teeth.

He leaned in, and repeatedly kissed Dean's neck to distract him from the slight pain.

“Relax…” Cas shushed in Dean’s ear

Dean let out a loud moan which encouraged Cas to work faster.   
His hips worked in time with Cas's hands. Cas took this as his sign to push a second finger in along with the first.   
Dean bit his lip hard enough to possibly draw blood. Cas chuckled.

"Compared to you, I'm not sounding so needy now, am I?" he said, a smirk forming.

"Cas, please.." Dean whined.

"Please what? you want another one baby? Want me to stretch you even more?" Cas added a third finger and pushed it into the knuckle. "I bet you can come just from this. So fucking beautiful."

"Another time" Dean laughed followed by a moan. "You're taking too long." he breathed.

Dean removed Cas's fingers and pushed him onto the bed. Dean quickly straddled Castiel's lower half, changing direction and causing the dark haired man to gasp.   
Dean bit his lip. He took the condom from the bedside table and tore it open with his teeth, which in Cas's opinion was the hottest thing he had ever seen in his life. The way Dean looked right now was even better than any of Castiel's porn fantasies.

"Dean hurry up." Cas looked up at Dean.

Dean slowly rolled the condom on the other man's cock.   
Dean kissed under Cas's chin as he slowly sunk down. Sucking in a breath through his gritted teeth.  
Cas was sure he couldn't breathe.

Dean felt like he died, went to heaven, and was resurrected. When Dean was ready, he started to move, alternating between grinding and bouncing up and down.

The look on Cas's face was priceless and Dean felt a certain wave of cockiness wash over him. A smirk formed on his face and Cas was mindlessly grabbing at the sheets under him.

"Dean..." he moaned not even able to make coherent sentences.

Dean took that as encouragement and moved faster.

"Cas you're so... fuck Cas, you’re so big...God." Dean moaned throwing his head back. Cas chuckled.

At this point, Cas was sweating just as much as Dean. This room was too stuffy. Castiel needed to come. Badly. He grabbed Dean's thighs, unexpectedly and thrust into him from below. Dean was moaning like wanton and now it was Cas's turn to be snarky.

"Dean, as beautiful as you looked riding my cock.." Cas thrust again. "..taking control. I couldn't let it happen...at least not tonight."   
Dean bit his lip.

"Does that mean...you want to see me again?" Dean asked followed by a small smile.

"I thought it was obvious, Dean." Cas said returning the smile.

Cas hit Dean's prostate with another thrust. Dean nearly collapsed.

"Cas-fuck- please I need t- uh."

Cas wrapped his hand around Dean's cock and quickly stroked him. Cas could feel Dean pulsing, needing to release more and more.

“Fuck! Cas!” Dean screamed, coming all over himself and the man below him. Dean shaking with pleasure, wanting Castiel’s release.

Dean was bouncing on Cas once again, his knees and ass throbbing.

"Castiel… come, please." Dean whined and Cas bucked his hips one last time before spilling his release, groaning Dean’s name over and over again.

Dean fell against Castiel’s chest, their breathing steading and in sync. Dean slowley slid himself off Cas, laying next to him on the bed, both of them looking at the ceiling.

Cas looked over to Dean, chuckling at his appearance.

“You have come on your chin Dean.” Cas laughed.

“How the fuck… I don’t even care.” Dean huffed.

Cas got off the bed, walking to the bathroom. Dean let his eyes flutter closed, exhaustion shutting his body down.

Castiel returns with a wet towel, wiping Dean and himself clean.

Throwing the towel to the floor, Castiel proceeded to get into bed tugging Dean under the covers with him.

“Mph- night Cas.” Dean mumbled, head finding its way into the crook of Castiel’s neck.

Cas chuckled. “Night Dean.”

The last thing either of them remember is falling asleep in each other’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so yes sorry this was late, but I am hoping to pop out a bunch of small chapters, that are cute and "holy shit that's hot" at the same time. Please let us know what you think!


	3. The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> morning sex is fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its been like four months since i last uploaded sO IM VERY SORRY ABOUT THAT BUT ITS HARD TO WRITE SMUT.  
> also yes this is super short but im making next chapter long so yep :)

Dean woke up to dark tendrils of hair poking at his neck. He adjusted his head, only to find a very naked Castiel. Thoughts flooded Dean’s mind of what happened the night before. It was good. Really, really good. A phone chimed. Dean tried looking around, but it is _very_ hard to grab a phone located in his pants. On the table. Across the room. Dean decided he will let it ring out. It’s not worth losing body heat.

And then it rang.

And it rang again.

And again.

And again.

Cas rolled over, nose touching Dean’s, “If you don’t answer that fucking thing, I will make you leave my hotel room.” He said, voice laced with sleep.

“Fair enough,” Dean grumbled, rolling out of bed. His feet hit the cool floor, sending shivers up his back.

“Nice ass, Winchester,” Castiel catcalled across the room.

“Bite me Novak,” Dean retorted, smirking.

“Winchester, making me all tingly with the name calling,” Cas chimed.

“Hush.” Dean said, picking up the phone, only to see Charlie on the caller ID.

 _Fucking Bradbury..._ Dean thought as he hit the accept button. “Ghostbusters,” Dean said, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Dean! Did you fucking bone the photographer? What the hell man! I mean yeah sure you two were giving the sex stares to each other all night but dude really? Talk about a fucking rebound! God! What was it like? Did you bottom? He looks like a really dom kinda dude so I'm just guessing that he def-”

“Charlie! Shut the fuck up, please!” Dean hushed down a bit more, ears turning red. Dean felt hands wrap around his waist, hands settling just below his belly botton. A fever spread across his skin, and he felt his cheeks go red.

“Hey look at the time, I got to go man, but really have fun with that, uh huh, yeah, ok, bye now.”

“Winchester you fuc-” Dean hit the end button on his phone. The strong hands on his waist moved up can down his sides, sending even more shivers down his back.

 _“Fuck._ ” Dean hissed, turning around to face Castiel, only to find him only a few mere centimeters from himself. All he did was stare into those goddamn eyes. The blue orbs scrutinized his entire face, trailing down his freckles and and down his torso. Cas’s eyes grew wide, smirk played on his lips. He looked back into Dean’s eyes, smirk still plastered on his face.

“You ok there Dean?” Cas growled, pupils dilated and hungry. Dean swallowed, not sure of what to say or do next, when he did try to say something however, a whine is all that came out of his mouth. 

“You have a bit of a problem, don’t you?” Castiel stared, still holding his gaze on Dean. Without even flinching, Cas took Dean in his grasp, feeling up and down his length, slowly pumping up and down.

“Fuck- Fuck Cas!” Dean squirmed in the tight grip trying to find something to grab onto, but finding nothing in his efforts. His hands ended up gripping onto Cas’s shoulders for purchase, fingernails digging slightly into Castiel. Castiel’s other hand snaked its way around to Dean’s ass, grabbing on tightly, making a gasp escape Dean’s lips.

“C-Cas I’m not gonna last, and i am gonna end up like a fucking teenager...”

This didn’t waver Cas’s efforts, in fact it made him go faster. His hand pumped faster, squeezing tightly around the base and swirling his hand when he reached the tip. He would change his pace, going from fast and loose to slow and strong, rubbing his thumb over Dean’s slit.

“Cas!” 

“Come.”

And he did. He was so goddamn submissive. He did just as he was told. Dean’s legs were now shaking, breath shaking. Castiel brought his hand to his mouth and licked up the aftermath of what once was, earning another moan from Dean. Dean took his hands off Castiel’s shoulders, and gripped the hair at the back of his head instead. He tugged Castiel in for a kiss, tasting himself on his tongue. They both fell back on the bed, not bothering with the mess they left. Dean’s phone chimed again, but this time it was an alarm notification, not a text.

“Fuck!” Dean yelled, running to his phone, stumbling over his feet.

“Dean are you ok?” Cas asked, confusion knitting his eyebrows.

Dean muttered a string of curses, before turning to Castiel, face red.

“I uh- I am kinda an hour and a half late to work… Shit.”

Castiel stood up, any sign of what happened just a few minutes prior gone, now concern painted his face. “Are you ok? Do you need a ride? Or anything?”

Dean started running around the room, picking up articles of clothing, trying to see if they belong to him or not. Finding his underwear and shirt, Dean hops around the room trying to put one foot into his boxers, almost falling over after each try. Castiel’s eyes follow Dean as he runs around the room, eyebrows raised, but not saying a word.

When Dean finally found all of his clothing, he turned to Cas to find that he himself had put on his briefs, staring at Dean, a grin plastered onto his face.

“What?” Dean said, out of breath.

“Nothing,” Cas shrugged, “It’s just funny watching you run around my room like a chicken with its head cut off.”

Dean smirked, about to say something coy, when his phone chimed again. “Are you fucking kidding me!” He yelled, finding his phone and shutting it off before running around once again to find his camera.

Cas chuckled, “You’re a mess Dean Winchester.”

Dean laughed a nervous laugh. “You, you are, ok.”  Dean walked up to Cas, his hand tracing Cas’s jaw. “Thank you for all of-”

“That…” Castiel finished, smiling.

“Yes, that.” Dean coughed. “I’ll see you again Novak.”

“Yes- You- yeah.”

Dean ran out the door of the hotel room, footsteps thumping the hallway floor, leaving an astonished Castiel Novak in his boxer briefs staring at an open hotel door.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you might hate me after this because theres going to be so much angst. okay carry on.


End file.
